Kagome's Prince Charming
by LarryChuck51
Summary: When Kagome finally meets her prince charming, she forgets everything she has gone through with Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha has to fight for Kagome's love...


_Kagome's Prince Charming_

_(Near the Bone Eater's Well)_

**Kouga** – Oh! Kagome, we shall see soon… (_Holding her arms as used to)_

**Inuyasha** – Hands off her! Wimpy wolf! _(With an angry face as usual and attacking Kouga with Tessaiga)_

**Kagome – **Guys stop fighting! _(Flattered)_

**Shippo – **Inuyasha just won't admit he's jealous… _(Sighing)_

**Miroku **and** Sango **– Yeah! _(Sighing, bored knowing this will happen in this kind of situations)_

**Inuyasha **– Uhhh! Say what?! _(About to hit Shippo's head with its usual grimace)_

_(Kouga goes off)_

**Inuyasha – **_(Turning to Kagome) _Why are you always so kind with that wolf! _(Angry at Kagome)_

**Kagome – **Oh! Inuyasha! At least he's kind and comprehensive, and treats me with respect not like some half-demon. _(Looking at Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **Why you are looking at me like that. I treat you well enough! _(Confidently saying that, while turning his back on her)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha! Just who do you think you are kidding! _(Screaming at him angrily)_

_(A fight starts between them)_

**Shippo – **Inuyasha just doesn't change. _(Sighing)_

**Miroku **and** Sango – **Yes! Indeed... _(Eyes closed and nodding their heads, like agreeing with each other)_

**Inuyasha – **_(Hits Shippo's head. Shippo starts crying) _Why do I get all the blame for!

**Kagome – **Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!! _(Walks away angrily towards the well, while Inuyasha is deep in the ground)_

_(Kagome goes back to her own world and tries to forget everything)_

_(Next Day)_

**Kagome – **_(She awakens fresh and ready to go to school) _Ahhhhhhhhhh! A new day. _(Happy and relieved from Inuyasha)_

**Kagome's mom – **Kagome, break fast ready!

**Kagome – **I'm coming!

_(Kagome and Souta now leave for school)_

_In Kagome's way she meets up with her friends. They start to tease her with questions about her "boyfriend". Suddenly Kagome's friends gather in a group and start to murmur some things. Kagome, freaked out, tries to find out what they are murmuring. Her friends gather around her and start to stare at her. More freaked out, she asks what's happening and they all answer with a "He's just perfect for you!"_

**Kagome – **Huh? What do you mean? _(Even more freaked out than ever)_

**All Three Together – **You'll find out very soon! _(With a happy and good expectations face)_

_As they walk along, Kagome's friends start to murmur: "He's just perfect for her", "They'll do a fine couple", "That boyfriend of hers will soon be gone", "He's just gorgeous", and "He's so handsome"…_

_They get to school and Hoyo greets Kagome and her friends. They greet back and after he goes away they start to murmur again, excluding Kagome. "Oh! Hoyo will be so hurt when he finds out"…_

**Kagome – **Ok! That's enough! What are you girls talking about?! _(Somehow angry but also curious)_

**All Three Together – **_(With a happy, smiling face) _You'll know soon Kagome. _(Kagome takes a big sigh)_

_They enter class and as soon Kagome enters something strikes her. She thought she was dreaming or dead, it was something that paralyzed her. She comes back to reality and looks again. It was so beautiful, amazing, and heavenly; he was sitting next to her desk. Her friends looking and analyzing every single move of her. There it was sitting next to Kagome's seat. What Kagome always wanted in someone, her Prince Charming. He looks at her and she blush. He was paralyzed too by Kagome's beauty and also blushes. He asks…_

**Prince Charming – **What's your name? _(Stunned and a bit shy to talk to Kagome)_

**Kagome – **Ka, Kagome. And, and yours? _(Equally shy and stunned to talk to him)_

**Sutzo – **M, my name is Sutzo. Pleased to meet such a fine girl like you Kagome. _(Trying to get to a good ambient)_

**Kagome – **Thank you!

_They start to talk and to know each other. They came to the point in which they were talking normally like very good friends. Actually they had a lot in common and they can identify themselves in each other, they felt comfortable when together. School was over and while Kagome was walking home, her friends came and started to interrogate Kagome…_

**Yuka **and **Eri – **So, how is he? _(Trying to get information out of Kagome, very curious about her new boyfriend)_

**Kagome – **What are you talking about? _(Freaked out)_

**Ayumi – **Oh! Kagome you know who we are talking about… Sutzo… The new guy.

**Kagome – **Oh! Right, Sutzo… Well… _(Her friends more interested and Kagome trying to make them even more interested by letting them wait)_

**All Three Together – **C'mon Kagome spit it out!… _(Kagome starts to laugh)_

_The girls start to chat about Sutzo and how wonderful he is, charming and handsome most importantly. Kagome says he's just like living in a dream, he's kind and sweet, caring and so charming. (Uhhhhhhhh melting) Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi start to ask Kagome questions about her experience with him. Everything was going fine until Ayumi comes out and says what about Hoyo and your Mr. Possessive "boyfriend". Everyone stops and Kagome shocks with those words. Inuyasha comes to her mind but Sutzo's face quickly replaces Inuyasha._

**Eri – **Kagome is back to her thinking state. _(Worried and murmuring with Yuka and Ayumi)_

**Yuka – **Ayumi, why do you ask those questions? _(Little upset at Ayumi and worried at Kagome)_

**Ayumi – **I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome. _(Little disappointed at herself, and trying to apologize with everybody)_

**Kagome – **_(With a happy attitude) _It doesn't matter…

_Back at her house Kagome starts to study like usual with no disturbance until her mom tells her that someone has come to visit her. Kagome knowing nothing, walks down to the door and sees Sutzo standing there. Her grandpa, mother, and Souta are spying. She closes the door for some privacy and goes out to meet Sutzo. Sutzo takes Kagome for a walk…_

**Kagome – **How come you came to visit me? It's something the matter?

**Sutzo – **No, no… Is that I just couldn't stop thinking about you. _(Blushing)_

**Kagome – **Oh… That's really sweet of you. _(Kagome's cheeks redden)_

**Sutzo – **Look Kagome, I know it's pretty soon but… I…was…thinking...that…

**Kagome – **That… _(Trying to make him say what he's got to say)_

**Sutzo – **Maybe I could take you to dinner? _(His face redder)_

**Kagome – **Oh!… On a date… I'll love to! _(With a very pleasant face)_

**Sutzo – **Really! Oh, sorry... I'm so grateful… So, maybe tomorrow?

**Kagome – **Tomorrow sounds perfect! _(Joyful)_

**Sutzo – **Alright… I'll come and pick you up around 10.

**Kagome – **Fine _(Cheerful)_

**Sutzo – **Okay…Bye! See you Kagome!

**Kagome – **Bye! Good night!

_At dinner with Sutzo, Kagome had one her best times. No pressure from Inuyasha or anyone, no danger like in the other side. It was only Sutzo and her enjoying a happy, romantic date. Without even noticing it, Kagome was falling for Sutzo and Sutzo for Kagome. Their bond grew stronger and tighter each day…_

_Five days passed since Kagome left Inuyasha and the others. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were worried about her. They all missed her even Inuyasha, but he wouldn't admit it. Inuyasha was fed up by everyone telling him to go get Kagome back, but he just wouldn't swallow up his pride, and say sorry, he would always say…_

**Inuyasha – **Stop telling me to apologize to Kagome! She's the one to say sorry, not me! _(With pride) (Thinking with a sad face) _Maybe I'm the one to blame... Kagome... I wish you wer here with me...

_Still, Inuyasha missed her and went back to get her. He went to Kagome's window as he used to, opened it and expected Kagome to be there studying, but this time she wasn't there. Actually she was out with Sutzo in another romantic date. He decided to stay and wait for her, but she never came. So he told Souta to tell Kagome that he came and after that, he left._

_The next day, Inuyasha comes again to get Kagome but again she wasn't there. He started asking himself if she was still mad at him or if she was just eluding him. Whatever the reason was, Inuyasha was determined to know what was happening to Kagome not going back. He asked Souta, Souta didn't have the guts to tell Inuyasha. He knew that Inuyasha will get jealous and go mad, still Souta told him everything…_

_(In Kagome's Bedroom)_

**Inuyasha – **So where is Kagome?

**Souta – **She, she's on a, a, aaa daaaaaaaaate. _(Not having the courage to say it in Inuyasha's face somehow regretting what he said)_

**Inuyasha – **A date? _(Confused) _What is that?

**Souta – **You don't know what a date is?! _(Scared to tell him)… (In his mind) _Well of course he doesn't know what a date is… Back in the Feudal Era there was no such word as date… _(With a duh, kind of thinking)_

**Inuyasha – **No… So tell me... _(Curious)_

**Souta – **You wouldn't want to know… _(Nervous)_

**Inuyasha – **I wouldn't want to know?... _(Confused) _Why?

**Souta – **Because… Because… You wouldn't understand… _(Sweating all over his face)_

**Inuyasha – **How come? If Kagome is on one of those dates I need to know what it is. If she's in danger, I promise I'll protect Kagome with my life!

**Souta**** – **No, no, no! She's fine. She's just out with someone else… _(Nervous of how Inuyasha will react)_

**Inuyasha – **With who? _(Curious)_

**Souta – **With her lov…

**Kagome – **I'm back! _(She goes to her bedroom and sees Inuyasha and Souta)_

**Inuyasha – **Well finally I get to see you…

_(Souta falls to the floor and cools down to see Kagome walk to her bedroom. He exits Kagome's bedroom and goes downstairs.)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… What are you doing here? _(Unpleasant to see Inuyasha's face)_

**Inuyasha – **Well… What else… We need to go back! _(Strange that Kagome would ask that, after all the times Inuyasha has come to pick up Kagome)_

**Kagome – **Ummm… Inuyasha… I don't want to go back… _(A little shy and not facing Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **Why not… _(Wanting to know what Kagome thinks) _Another test of yours?

**Kagome - **No... Is that… _(Shy, not wanting to say she wants to be with Sutzo)_

**Inuyasha – **What… _(Making Kagome say it) _Are you still mad at me? _(Sad)_

**Kagome - **… _(Silence and then suddenly) _Leave go back to your own world! Leave me alone! _(Kagome pushes Inuyasha towards the window)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… _ (Surprised that Kagome would react like that) _What was that for!!!! _(Angry at Kagome) _

**Kagome - **… _(Scared to look at Inuyasha, her head down and looking sideways) _Inuyasha go away... _(With a weak and low voice)_

**Inuyasha – **Hmmm… I just want you to know… I was worried about you… _(Depressed and kind. His dog ears flat)_

**Kagome – **_(Confronting Inuyasha, angry) _Well there's nothing for you to be worrying about!... Just leave!... _(She starts to cry)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… _(His head down, looking sideways. Inuyasha takes one step closer to Kagome)_

**Kagome – **Just leave would you… _(Tears getting bigger)_

**Inuyasha – **I'm sorry… _(Disappointed at himself for hurting Kagome, that's what he thinks)_

_(Inuyasha goes back to his own world sad and with a long face. He thinks is his fault that Kagome is hurt. Actually Kagome was crying because inside her heart, she couldn't decide between Inuyasha or Sutzo)_

_Next day, well night. Kagome and Souta come back from school, Sutzo appears with Kagome surprising the family. Kagome invited Sutzo to have dinner with them. Sutzo was really pleased that Kagome asked him that. At the other side, in Inuyasha's world, Inuyasha is sitting by the well; still with a sad, long face…Shippo, Miroku, and Sango come and ask about Kagome…_

**Shippo – **So… Where's Kagome… Inuyasha? _(Curious to know where Kagome is and the reason Inuyasha was depressed)_

**Miroku – **By the looks of his face, it seems like something happened between them... _(Curious to know what happened)_

**Sango – **Yeah… Miroku… Do you think Kagome is still mad at Inuyasha? _(Murmuring at Miroku)_

**Miroku – **Well… It seems like it, but I'm not sure. We need to ask Inuyasha… _(Murmuring it at Sango's ear)_

**Inuyasha – **She's not coming back… She hates me… _(With a soft and low voice)_

_(Inuyasha stands up and walks towards the forest)_

**Shippo – **Inuyasha… There must be a reason for it… _(Worried about how Inuyasha feels, trying to comfort him)_

**Inuyasha – **There must be… But I don't know it… _(With a low, soft voice)_

**Miroku – **Then go back and ask her… _(Confident)_

_(Inuyasha doesn't answer and keeps walking)_

**Sango – **He's more depressed than ever… We should leave him alone…

**Miroku – **I agree…

_At the Higurashi's dinner, the family gets to know Sutzo. They all think he's just perfect for Kagome; Kagome's mom is fascinated with everything about Sutzo, Souta thinks he's cool, and grandpa thinks they are the perfect match. As the dinner is going on, someone opens the door. Inuyasha goes in uninvited, determined to know what was wrong with Kagome. Everyone stares at him with an unpleasant face. Inuyasha notices Sutzo and in the second he sees him, he realizes that Kagome is in love with Sutzo, but he also gets this feeling that something was wrong in Sutzo, and evil aura was emanating from him. Unfortunately he was the only one that could sense it and it was already late for Kagome and her family, Sutzo's evil charm had a tight grasp on them. It seems that the entire family was bewitched by Sutzo's evil charm. Inuyasha grabs Kagome by force; she was refusing to go with him, and takes her outside to talk…_

**Inuyasha – **So that friend of yours is the reason you haven't come back! (_Angry at Kagome) _I see… _(Sad)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… I don't want to see you… Just leave... _(Not wanting to talk to Inuyasha, sad, her face down and looking sideways)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome, quit telling me to leave! Cause I won't! I care for you! _(Trying to make Kagome understand)_

**Kagome - **Hmmm… _(Her head even more down, like evading Inuyasha's face)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… _(With a soft voice trying to look at Kagome's face) _What's wrong? Why don't you look at me? _(Walking closer to Kagome to see her face, but Kagome steps back not letting Inuyasha see her)_

**Kagome - **One step closer and I'll hate you. _(Tears going down her cheeks, with a little shy, screaming voice)_

**Inuyasha – **_(Surprised at what Kagome said) _Hate me...? _(With a sad, desperate look. Suddenly Inuyasha walks towards Kagome and embraces her by force. Kagome starts dropping tears at Inuyasha's shoulder. He holds her tighter) _How come...

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… _(With a crying voice) _Why? _(Sobbing)_

**Inuyasha – **Because you mean a lot to me… I want you by my side… _(With a soft voice closing his eyes) _Always... Don't you want to be iwth me anymore...? _(Kind and soft, gentle)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… Let go of me... _(With a sweet voice. Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and they look at their eyes)_

_Inuyasha notices something strange about Kagome. It seems like she was possessed by something, it was by Sutzo's evil charm the reason Kagome was acting weird. Inuyasha was about to warn Kagome about Sutzo and his evil powers, but before he could say a word, Sutzo comes out looking for Kagome…_

**Kagome – **Sutzo… What are you doing here? _(With a soft voice, treating him well)_

**Sutzo – **Just wanted to know why you were taking so long. Your food is already cold. _(Looking at Kagome softly and then moving his eyes towards Inuyasha with angry and disgusting eyes, like hating him, Inuyasha being his enemy)_

**Inuyasha – **What have you done to Kagome! You bastard! _(Aggressively)_

**Sutzo – **She told you to leave, didn't she? So leave! _(Angry, not wanting Inuyasha's presence around them, treating Inuyasha as an enemy. Kagome and Sutzo turn their backs at Inuyasha and start walking towards the house)_

**Inuyasha – **Wha, what… Kagome! _(Desperate)_ Wait! Don't go! That Sutzo is evil, don't you sense the evil aura around him! Kagome! Kagome! _(Desperate)_

**Sutzo – **_(Murmuring with Kagome) _Who's that guy?

**Kagome – **_(Trying to change to another subject) _No one… He… He… He… _(Towards Inuyasha, not facing him but speaking with her back on him) _Inuyasha! Leave and never come back! _(Rising her voice, angry at Inuyasha, almost as if detesting him)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome…_ (Shocked with those words) _Well fine! I could be careless for you! _(Inuyasha liar. Inside Inuyasha's heart, he still wants Kagome by his side, he loved her but he just wouldn't admit, still he was really hurt by Kagome's words)_

_Inuyasha goes back to his own time and blocks the well with a tree. He didn't want to see Kagome anymore. Kagome also seals the well in there shrine with sacred sutras from her grandpa. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were scared to ask and decided to leave Inuyasha alone for some time, but even without asking Inuyasha, Inuyasha speaks…_

**Inuyasha – **She's gone... She will never come back… _(Sad and with an angry voice)_

**Miroku**, **Sango**, and **Shippo – **…_(They were shocked to hear those words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth)_

_Inuyasha walks away into the forest and tries to forget everything about Kagome, but he can't. He tries to get over it and move on with life. A month passed and Inuyasha didn't even tried to go back to Kagome's world, he kept distance from the well. In Kagome's world, things went like usual, like before she met Inuyasha, like an average ninth grader. She got back to her studies; she hanged out with her friends, and got herself a new boyfriend._

_(About to enter class. The girls are in a group talking. Hoyo is approaching the girls, he has an unhappy face)_

**Yuka – **Poor Hoyo. He seems so hurt. _(Worried)_

**Eri – **Do you think so? _(Carelessly)_

**Ayumi – **And of course! Eri how could you be so careless! Hoyo loved Kagome! _(Supporting Yuka)_

**Eri – **Well he must get over it. Kagome is with Sutzo.

**Yuka **and **Ayumi – **What's wrong with you! _(Surprised that Eri could be so heartless)_

_(Kagome and Sutzo appear. Hoyo sees them together and gets more depressed)_

**Kagome – **Hi! You guys!

**Yuka**, **Ayumi**, and **Eri – **Hi Kagome! Hi Sutzo! _(Cheerfully)_

**Sutzo – **Hi yourselves!

**Yuka – **Kagome we need to talk to you… (_Serious and with a worried face)_

**Eri – **Well… Only Yuka and Ayumi… Don't count me in this time.

_(Yuka and Ayumi grab Kagome and take her somewhere away from Sutzo and Eri, which begin to talk, and Hoyo)_

**Ayumi – **Kagome, we got a problem… _(Worried)_

**Yuka – **Yeah! And it's not a little problem, but huge one… _(Trying to get the situation more serious)_

**Kagome – **Well then, what it is? _(Wanting to go to the point)_

**Yuka – **Well is Hoyo. Look at him… He's so depressed since you and Sutzo are together…

**Ayumi – **Yeah… The poor guy, who cared a lot for you and was so considerate and kind for you… Now he's so sad…

**Kagome – **Oh…_(Worried and sad) _Then what do you think I should do? _(Trying to get help from her friends)_

_(But before Kagome's friends could say a word, Sutzo comes in and interrupts the conversation. He takes Kagome with him and they leave. Hoyo watches the entire thing and gets even more depressed. Kagome's friends go to Hoyo and start talking to him)_

**Yuka – **Hoyo… Are you alright?_(Worried at Hoyo's situation)_

**Hoyo – **What do you mean? _(Trying to hide his jealousy and sadness) _I couldn't be better! _(With a fake smile, it was obvious that Hoyo had a problem)_

**Eri – **Oh! C'mon Hoyo! You can't fool us… We know that you are jealous of Kagome's new boyfriend… _(Trying to get Hoyo to say it)_

**Ayumi – **Hoyo… Is written all over your face… _(The girls start to laugh and Hoyo blushes)_

**Hoyo – **Is it?... Well… I guess I'm a bit jealous… _(Little ashamed to admit the truth)_

**Yuka – **So tell us Hoyo! _(Trying to get information) _Do you love Kagome? _(They all three get closer and stare at Hoyo, paying lots of attention to what he says)_

**Eri **and **Ayumi – **Tell us Hoyo, don't de ashamed… _(Smiling at him trying to soothe him)_

**Hoyo –** _(Hoyo sighs) _Yes… Is true… I'm in love with Kagome and now it hurts so much watching Kagome be with Sutzo. _(Lucky Hoyo the girls left before he lay off everything. He was talking to nobody)_

_School is over and the girls walk home. In their way, they catch up with Kagome and start to ask questions about her relationship with Sutzo. It seems like they've completely forgotten about Mr. Possessive and Kagome about Inuyasha. She no longer thought about him, she could hardly remember when they were together; her memories of Inuyasha had disappeared from her head, still she could remember his face and voice._

_Another month goes by and in Inuyasha's world, Miroku is traveling with Sango around the nearby villages slaying demons and performing fake exorcisms for food, shelter, and women for the lecherous monk. Inuyasha remained nearby Kaede's village slaying the demons that appeared threatening the village. He was always thinking about Kagome, he was still in a deep sadness. Suddenly, while Inuyasha was sitting on a tree in the woods, he sees Kikyo's soul collectors. He follows them deep into the woods until he comes against a spiritual barrier. The barrier opens and Inuyasha enters and sees Kikyo. They look at each other, Inuyasha forgets his despair…_

**Inuyasha – **Kikyo!... _(Surprised and shock as usual when Inuyasha meets up with Kikyo)_

**Kikyo – **So Inuyasha, I've heard that you've been depressed… Is that so… _(How she interacts with Inuyasha somehow cold and questioning)_

**Inuyasha – **Keh… _(Trying not to bring that subject, evading it, not wanting to know anything about it)_

**Kikyo – **Is it because of Kagome? _(Inuyasha stuns upon hearing Kagome's name. Kikyo walks closer to Inuyasha, she hugs him, Inuyasha shocks by Kikyo's hug, still he lets go by the moment and embraces Kikyo as well)_

**Inuyasha – **Kikyo you understand me don't you? You got betrayed by someone… _(Low, sensitive, soft voice)_

**Kikyo – **Inuyasha… No… Evil just wants to break strong bonds… _(Murmurs at Inuyasha's ear) _Don't let it happen again…

_(Kikyo goes away and leaves Inuyasha thinking of what she had just said)_

_Inuyasha still didn't get it "Don't let it happen again", "Evil just wants to break strong bonds" what was that suppose to mean. Those words were buzzing in Inuyasha's mind, until something stroke him, a memory came up, it was the moment that Naraku, in the appearance of Inuyasha, hurt Kikyo and stole the jewel; and when Naraku, in the form of Kikyo, shoot arrows at Inuyasha. That was it; Inuyasha finally got it and understand those words, and now more than ever he was strong-minded to get Kagome back with him. He rushed to the well and took the tree out of it. He jumps in, but he couldn't pass through because of the sutras sealing the well. At the other side of the well, Kagome and Sutzo are on the swings. The afternoon is being showered with more intense colors making it more beautiful, just perfect. Sutzo kneels to the ground, Kagome not knowing what's going on, asks…_

**Kagome – **Sutzo… What are you doing? _(Smiling at him, naive, not knowing what's going on)_

**Sutzo – **Kagome… _(With a very soft, gentle voice. Blushing)_

**Kagome – **_(Her cheeks as red as tomatoes) _Sutzo…_ (Knowing the positions, realizing what's going on)_

**Sutzo – **Kagome… In the time I've been with you, I've come to see in you the best of all women, and it will be an honor to me if… you… could… be… my… girl… friend? _(With a very shy, timid voice. Blush)_

**Kagome – **Oh… _(Shocked and shy) (Silence) (Kagome blushes) _Yes! Yes! Yes!

**Sutzo – **Would you! _(Stunned and excited) _Oh! How grateful I am! Kagome… I love you! _(Happier than ever before)_

_(Sutzo takes Kagome with both hands, both blushing, and kisses her)_

_In Inuyasha's world, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede are with Inuyasha by the well. They are trying to figure out a way to pass to Kagome's world. Inuyasha unsheathes Tessaiga and without thinking about what will happen, only with Kagome's thought overwhelming his head, he strikes the well's bottom with Tessaiga. The sutras on the other side break and Inuyasha crosses to the other side. He quickly picks up Kagome's scent and follows it, leading him to the swings. He gets there and sees Sutzo kissing Kagome, jealousy filled his heart and without thinking it twice, Inuyasha attacks Sutzo with Tessaiga, but Sutzo dodges it and takes Kagome with him. Inuyasha…_

**Inuyasha – **Hands off her! You bastard! _(Jealous to see Sutzo with Kagome)_ I can sense your evil aura! _(Trying to make Sutzo admit it)_

**Sutzo – **So you figured it out… Inuyasha is it? _(Trying to make the moment more interesting)_

**Inuyasha – **Who are you? Don't you dare putting Kagome in danger! _(With a fighting spirit)_

**Sutzo – **Oh… I'm sorry _(Sarcastic, laughing) _How rude of me… My name is Sutzo and I am Kagome's lover… _(Mocking Inuyasha, trying to infuriate him)_

**Inuyasha – **Well… I don't care about that! Why you hide your evil nature! _(With a fighting spirit, trying to make Sutzo show his true form)_

**Sutzo – **_(Scornful) _It seems to me that you have affections for Kagome... Do you love her...? Oh... And regarding your question... That's none of your concern! _(Fighting back Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **Wha…! Shut up and let go of Kagome or I'll have to destroy you! (_Ready for a fight)_

**Sutzo – **Don't make me laugh… _(Scornful)_ You just try…

**Inuyasha – **Wha… Tessaiga! _(Inuyasha cuts Sutzo in half but it's useless, he regenerates. Kagome screams like if something had just hurt her. Kagome starts to bleed in her arm. The damage that Tessaiga should have caused to Sutzo, Kagome receives)_

**Sutzo – **How foolish! _(Scornful) _Inuyasha how can you hurt the women you swear to protect with your life… _(Mocking Inuyasha) _Don't you care for dear Kagome...

**Inuyasha – **Wha…_(Shocked to have hurt Kagome) _Damn you! You coward! You use Kagome as your shield! I will never forgive that! _(Angry, determined to destroy Sutzo) (In his mind) _Kagome...! Please don't leave me... I'm gong to save you... I swear!

**Sutzo – **I have Kagome's soul under my grasp. If you try to cut me with that sword of yours… You'll end up hurting Kagome…

**Inuyasha – **Huh! _(Surprised and shocked) _What have you done to her! _(Angry trying to get Sutzo to speak)_

**Sutzo – **He… He… He… _(Scornful laugh) _I took Kagome's every single good and bad memory of you, including her soul, and feed myself with them to become stronger… _(Careless of what happens to Kagome) _It was easy; humans just fall for beauty and charm… That's what Kagome wanted so I gave it to her… _(More contemptuous laughs) _I was a soul from a demon that was left behind in their well and I remained dormant until Kagome woke me up. Since then, I'm regaining strength by absorbing souls and good or bad memories, and as you can tell, Kagome has plenty of both… The poor girl has suffered a lot with you… So I was there for her, and when I finish absorbing Kagome's memories and her soul, I shall regain my full strength again… _(Happy and scornful)_

**Inuyasha – **Huh… What you say… I'll never allow someone play with Kagome's soul… Wind Scar! _(The Wind Scar strikes Sutzo, but he regenerates. Kagome screams and her legs start to bleed) (Inuyasha is stunned to have hurt Kagome again)_

**Sutzo – **Inuyasha… Your attacks are futile! _(Scornful) _How foolish… Didn't you remember, you can't hurt me. All the blows you give me with that sword would end up hurting poor Kagome… _(Confident, mocking Inuyasha for being so useless)_

**Inuyasha – **_(Talking to himself) _That's true I can't hurt him with Tessaiga or my claws. If I could just release Kagome from his grasp, then I could defeat him… I must find a way before it's too late for Kagome… _(Desperate) _

**Sutzo – **Just a little more and I should have drained every memory from Kagome, leaving nothing but a void inside her… _(Evil smile)_

**Inuyasha – **_(In Inuyasha's mind)_Wha… I must hurry! _(Out loud) _Kagome! Can you hear me! Kagome! Kagome! _(With a little bit of hope that Kagome will recognize Inuyasha's voice and be herself) _I'm here with you! And I won't let you go! You heard that!

**Sutzo – **_(Scornful, making Inuyahsa give all hopes away)_You fool! She won't hear nor recognize you! _(In his thought) _Huh! _(Surprised) _Kagome has broken through my spell!

**Kagome – **I… nu… ya… sha… Help me! _(Struggling to talk)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome! Kagome!_(With more hope) _Don't you dare leaving me! I wouldn't live without you! Kagome...! **I LOVE YOU! **_(To Love's End song starts playing, just to set up the scenario)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha! _(Shocked to hear that confession) _Inuyasha! _(Crying)_

_(Kagome breaks out of Sutzo's spell, but in the moment she breaks free, Sutzo drains Kagome's strength and takes her soul to compensate for some memories Sutzo couldn't get from Kagome. Kagome faints and starts falling. Inuyasha catches her and takes her somewhere safe.)_

**Inuyasha – _(Soft and kind) Kagome... I'm here with you... I won't let you go..._**

**Sutzo - **Damn you! Wretch! I have no need of Kagome anymore!… I have regained my full strength again! _(Evil thinking) _

_(Sutzo transforms into his real form. Sorry no pictures. Wish to describe his true form)_

**Inuyasha – **Wha… _(Amazed to see Sutzo's true form)_

**Sutzo – **I'm invincible! No one can defeat me now! I shall destroy you and wipe out this city! _(Sutzo fires some type of beam at Inuyasha to test his new powers)_

**Inuyasha – **Wha! _(Surprised. He dodges it and takes Kagome with him. He puts Kagome in another safer place and goes out to confront the new Sutzo)_

**Sutzo – **You can't escape me now! _(Attacks Inuyasha with the same beam. Inuyasha doges it) _You won't escape my attacks for long! _(Sutzo attacks again and hits Inuyasha, Inuyasha goes crashing the ground)_

**Inuyasha – **You bastard! Wind Scar! _(It hits Sutzo and it seems the Wind Scar wipes him out) _I did it! _(Happy to see Sutzo being wiped out)_

**Sutzo – **_(Scornful) _You fool! Did you actually think the likes of that attack would kill me? I'll kill you in a heart beat!

**Inuyasha – **What! It didn't even make a single scratch! _(Shocked)_

**Sutzo – **Go to hell! _(Sutzo attacks Inuyasha with everything he's got. Inuyasha receives all the blows and is really injured. He manages to endure the hits and stands up, holding Tessaiga firmly, ready for whatever) _How disappointing I expected more of a fight from you… I over estimated you… Well, it seems I'll need to kill you! _(Disappointed of Inuyasha, determined to kill him) _Get ready to die! _(Sutzo starts to gather energy in a ball. This will be the last blow to finish off Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **_(In his mind)_I can sense the demonic aura coming out of Sutzo; I can use the Backlash wave… _(Inuyasha prepares for the attack) (Out loud) _Get ready!

**Sutzo – **Die!

**Inuyasha – **Backlash wave! _(Sutzo's attack is reverted to himself and the power of the Backlash wave finishes Sutzo. All the souls and memories that Sutzo accumulated go back to their respective owners. Kagome's soul and memories return to her)_

_Inuyasha, tired and injured, goes to where Kagome is. He takes her in his arms and carries her towards her house. The sun was almost gone and the night appears with a shinning moon above Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome awakens and sees Inuyasha. She's pleased to see him and she smiles at him. Inuyasha looks at her with kind eyes..._

_(Aika (Lament) Song starts playing)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… You came for me… Thank you... _(With a soft, kind, fading voice like if she was sleeping. Embracing Inuyasha tighter)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… I'm glad you're back with me… _(With a soft and kind voice) _I thought I lost you... _(Emotional, tears in his eyes)_

_(To Love's end Song starts playing)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… _(In Inuyasha's arms, Kagome rises a little bit looking for Inuyasha's lips and kisses Inuyasha. Inuyasha is shocked but closes his eyes and let go by Kagome's kiss) _I want to be with you too… _(Same kind, sweet, fading voice)_

**Inuyasha – **_(Puts Kagome's feet on the ground and hugs her, Kagome hugs Inuyasha too) _Kagome… I'll always be there for you… I promise _(With a soft and kind voice, murmurs at Kagome's ear)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… I LOVE YOU! _(Low, soft, soothing voice) (Inuyasha does a kind smile from hearing those come from the woman he loved)_

_(Kagome falls asleep in Inuyasha's shoulder after she confesses her feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha carries Kagome in his arms back to her house. He lays her on her bed and sits on the floor watching how she sleeps)_

**Inuyasha – **She must be tired… _(With a low voice, to not wake her up) _I am too… _(Inuyasha falls asleep)_

_(Next Day) __**Well this is Rumiko Takahashi's way of ending some love Inuyasha stories**_

_Every single person who had ever come to know Sutzo, where under his evil charm. With Sutzo gone, everyone forgets about his existence. Kagome awakens and is surprised by Inuyasha sleeping in the floor and shouts…_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha what are you doing in my room! _(Screaming at Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha awakens surprised and a little angry to be awakened by Kagome's annoying screams)_

**Inuyasha – **Well… What do you think Kagome! You were left unconscious by that Sutzo! _(Fighting Kagome like in a discussion)_

**Kagome – **What are you talking about! I've been fine the entire day until I saw you in my room! And who's Sutzo! _(Discussing with Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **Huh!... _(Shocked) (Inside his head) _She doesn't remember anything… _(Screaming at Kagome) _What do you mean who's Sutzo! Your lover…

**Kagome – **My lover… Do you mean my boyfriend! I have no boyfriend! And lovers… _(Insinuating, thinking about Hoyo, Kouga, and Inuyasha) _Maybe I do have some lovers… _(Looking at Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome why are you looking at me like that! _(Blushing, Inuyasha loves Kagome but he doesn't wants to admit it. He at least did it but Kagome forgot everything that had just happened)_

**Kagome – **What do you mean with that! Inuyasha sit boy! _(Disgusted with Inuyasha because he wouldn't admit he loves Kagome)_

_**Now this is the real ending**_

_(Next Day) _

_Kagome awakens and sees Inuyasha sleeping in the floor by her side. She remembers that they declared their feelings for each other and does a pleasing smile. Inuyasha wakes up by the sounds that Kagome did when she awakened. They look at each other with soothing, kind eyes…_

**Kagome – **Hi Inuyasha! _(Soft, kind voice) (Going to were Inuyasha is. Leaning on his shoulder)_

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… Are you alright? _(With a thoughtful voice)_

**Kagome – **Inuyasha… I'm glad you were the one to save me… _(Thankful with Inuyasha. Same kind, low voice) _You've been always there for me...

**Inuyasha – **Kagome… I promised I'll protect you with my life and I'll do it... I want you to remain by my side… I love you! _(Low, brave, and reaffirming his feelings for Kagome)_

**Kagome – **_(With a low, soft voice) _Inuyasha I know… _(Kagome turns to face Inuyasha and leans towards him. She kisses Inuyasha, Inuyasha holds her tighter)_

_The End_

_Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha._

_- Deep and pure love is somthing this world can't understand- _

Inspirada por y dedicada hacia Jessica


End file.
